


Shake (for no apparent reason)

by accidentallybroken



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Shake (for no apparent reason)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know.

     He kept shaking, and he couldn't stop.  _Calm down! Calm down!_ Fabian told himself repeatedly, but his breathing just kept getting faster, and he shook harder.  _What's wrong?_ he tried asking himself. He had heard that trying to figure out the source of your anxiety helped, but he didn't know. He just kept shaking, for no apparent reason at all. 

    Owen found him a few minutes later, curled up in a ball on the couch. He reached out hesitantly and felt Fabian shaking, and sat slowly on the couch. Owen sat there until the shaking slowed and Fabian slowly uncurled himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
